This invention relates to a drive transmission.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved drive transmission. Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved differential gear which may be used therein.
In a vehicle such as an agricultural tractor or construction vehicle such as a front end loader vehicle it is desirable to provide a high torque to the driving wheels or tracks of the vehicle when the vehicle is stationery or moving slowly to facilitate, for example, ploughing or loader shovel filling operations. Hitherto such a facility has been provided by disposing a hydrokinetic torque converter in the transmission between a prime mover and the driving wheels or tracks of the vehicle. Use of a hydrokinetic torque converter results in power loss.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved infinitely variable transmission whereby the above mentioned disadvantages are overcome or are reduced.